Big Hero Bonds
by bunnikkila
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on pairs or small groups of characters hanging out and bonding - because really, that's one thing the movie needed a touch more of. Some spoilers.
1. Recommended Serving

It was nearly midnight and Cass' quarterly accounts were only half-done, so she had headed down for a doughnut - just one, just to keep her going until that particular regularly-scheduled-misery was over.

It was just the thing to lift her spirits, and she was so absorbed in it as she left the cafe area she barely noticed the crackling in the kitchen. Not nearly noisy enough to be Hiro - it had to be Mochi, yet again into something he shouldn't be, and she scowled as she stepped in to see what he was up to now.

Instead of Mochi she found Baymax, sorting gummy bears into a dish one-by-one, and like her he was so focused on the matter it was a moment before he straightened and turned to her.

"Hello, Aunt Cass."

He raised a hand in greeting; she returned the gesture and stepped closer as the robot went back to his task.

"Hi there Baymax... um, what're you doing?"

"I am measuring out the recommended serving size." He paused, holding up a bear in each hand. "Hiro tells me that gummy bears will improve his study performance."

"Of course he did." Cass bit back a smile as she watched Baymax examine the bears. "So... you believe him?"

Baymax considered that a moment, humming - a short two-note drone she'd often heard him make while deep in thought. She recalled Hiro doing it too these days, and she was vaguely surprised to realize she had no clear idea who had learned the habit from whom.

"The idea that sugar intake increases energy is unfounded," Baymax admitted. "But I have noticed that gummy bears tend to have a positive effect on Hiro's emotional state, and a positive mindset is likely conducive to study."

"Ah ha." Cass nodded, unable to hold in her smile at the robot's earnest tone. "Well, I can't argue with that."

Baymax nodded back, eyes squinting in a way she'd learned to read as 'pleased' as he continued in a slightly lower tone.

"Also. Hiro is currently studying a subject he is not fond of, and I believe he was using complaining about gummy bears as a distraction. So I decided that obtaining a promise that he will study after he has had his gummy bears might help get him... 'back on track'."

She laughed at that, shaking her head.

"Well good luck there. I guess you know how he gets."

"Yes. I know." He went back to the gummies, studying the pair he was holding again, and Cass finished her doughnut as she watched.

"So uh... there a problem with those two?"

"They are perfectly sound as gummy bears go. However." He motioned toward the bowl. "The recommended serving of gummy bears is seventeen, but there are four colors of gummy bear. I cannot evenly distribute the colors."

Cass raised her brows, head tilting as she licked frosting from her fingers.

"Let me guess... Hiro told you it had to be even?" A good way to be free from studying while the robot pondered; it sounded like something Hiro would do.

"No." Baymax shook his head. "But I have noticed Hiro prefers to eat gummy bears in a particular color cycle. I suspect they are all more or less the same, but he seems to believe they taste better that way and it is not important enough to attempt contradicting him."

"Oh." She blinked, looking at the dish. "Huh. You're right, he does do that." She watched Baymax ponder a moment longer. "What's the plan?"

He hummed, eyes half-closed.

"I suppose I will have to leave off the final color." He glanced at her, head tilting. "Unless you have a better idea, Aunt Cass?"

"Yeah. I think I do." She grinned, patting his puffy arm. "Get me one of those bowls up there - I'm gonna show you how to make a gummy bear sundae."

Getting the ice cream was a production - once committed to the idea Baymax followed wherever she went, even if it was only a step or two, and Mochi had arrived to wind invitingly about their ankles so that they bumped each other in the cramped space as they tried to pet him or reached for ingredients or attempted to arrange those ingredients in the bowl. Finally Cass stood back to let Baymax finish for himself, watching the robot carefully stick gummies into the chocolate sauce.

"See there?" She grinned as he delicately set the last bear in place and stepped back to survey their work. "In the sundae, the number of colors won't matter - he'll just wolf the thing down in big bites. What do you think?"

"That is considerably more than a recommended serving of ice cream. And of chocolate sauce." Baymax hummed again, then squinted happily. "Hiro will be delighted."

"You bet he will." She moved aside to let Baymax pass as he picked up the bowl and shuffled toward the stairs. "Good luck again."

"Thank you, Aunt Cass."

She smiled fondly after the robot, then grabbed another doughnut and headed upstairs herself; moments later she was giggling into her fist as she overheard Baymax earnestly diagnosing an ice cream headache and Hiro wailing in response, and it wasn't until hours later that she wondered when Baymax had started calling her 'aunt'.


	2. Safe

"All right, Baymax - I am satisfied with my care. See you in a few."

"Thank you, Hiro. I am satisfied with my repairs."

Hiro watched Baymax retreat into his casing and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes, fifteen tops until the robot was good as new - enough time for a little reading. He peered into his backpack to survey what he had; after considering and dismissing a literature textbook he retrieved a thick graphic novel instead and settled with his back to the case, barely looking up as bouncing footsteps entered the lab.

"Hiro! Thought you might be here!" Fred trotted up with a merry wave, and Hiro shifted to look up at him with a welcoming nod. "How go the repairs?" He eyed the case a moment and frowned. "He's stashed... everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine." Hiro shrugged a little. "Couple of fried servos - enough went into the replacement that his system needs to read and realign for the new ones. It'll go faster if he's in standby for it."

Fred nodded wisely, relaxing.

"Oh, I get it. Nappytimes are essential for even the mightiest of-is that Sailor Moon?"

"Uh, nope!" Hiro hastily shoved the book into his hoodie and cleared his throat. "No, uh... it's a... a different thing."

"Oh." Fred nodded slowly, shuffling from foot to foot and looking anywhere but at Hiro; after a moment he gave in and bounced closer with an eager shoulder-shimmy and a strange, half-shy smile. "So the not-Sailor-Moon has an Infinity Arc too huh. Heavy stuff."

Hiro stared at him a moment, then sighed and smiled with a quick shrug.

"Yeah. Pretty heavy. Was kinda surprised about that whole cyborg thing, but who am I to complain about robotics?"

"Who indeed, little man." Fred chuckled. "Just wait'll you see-ah, nah, better not say, this is a spoiler-free Freddy." He tilted his head, looking at Hiro out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, if it's a _different_ superhero girl with blonde pigtails it might not even be _accurate_ spoilers."

Hiro laughed, shaking his head as he took the book back out and held it up.

"Okay. You win - it's totally Sailor Moon." He grinned at Fred's happy bounce, resting his chin in one hand. "You know it?"

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro - who are you talkin' to here, little buddy?" Fred straightened, chin lifting and arms crossed. "I make it my business to know all superheroes, from the buff and laser-eyed to the armored and robotic - and yes, even the magical and sparkly. Hey - you know, I bet Honey Lemon would make an _amazing_ Sailor V."

"Yeah." Hiro nodded, flipping idly through the book. "Sorry I uh... doubted your dedication."

Fred was quiet a moment before speaking again in a soft tone Hiro had rarely heard.

"Nah. It's okay. I, uh... I get it."

Hiro looked up sharply, frowning.

"You... you do?"

"Yeah. Hey, scoot over." Fred nudged Hiro gently with a foot; Hiro obligingly slid aside so Fred could sit with his back to Baymax's casing, slouched so they were shoulder to shoulder. They sat silently for a few moments before Fred cleared his throat.

"It sucks." His voice was still soft, and Hiro turned slightly to blink up at him. "It really _really_ sucks, but it's... it's uh, not always... y'know, _safe_... to be you, huh?"

"Yeah." Hiro drew his knees up to his chest. "So uh... you know about that huh."

"Yeah. Tadashi mentioned it once or twice with you. And me? Well, I went to high school too, and Hiro? You might not believe this, but there are those who consider me strange person."

Hiro snorted, then clamped his hands over his mouth and looked up at Fred to be sure he hadn't offended him; Fred was looking at him sidelong again, face creased in an expectant half-smile, and Hiro laughed in earnest and shoved him lightly.

"You? No way."

"_Way_." Fred grinned and shoved back. "One of the reasons I didn't go to college right away. I mean, spend more time with those guys? Nah." He shrugged a little. "But hey. You know why I ended up hanging out here?"

"Because you wanted to wear the mascot suit?"

"No!" Fred laughed, shaking his head. "Okay yeah, I _really_ wanted to wear the mascot suit. But after that, well." He gestured broadly. "Here... I just kinda peeked in and Tadashi, and then all the others - you too, and Baymax - you guys all make me feel like this is a good place. Safe, and like... I feel like you guys actually want me around."

"Yeah. Tadashi's... Tadashi was like that. You guys... you _all_ are."

"Don't forget yourself, little man."

"Yeah." Hiro smiled slightly. "And... we do. Want you around I mean. We're not us without you. You know?"

"I know." Fred bounced to his feet. "Right back atcha. Anyway, my point. Believe it or not I had one!" He waited for Hiro's nod and then grinned as he offered the boy a hand up. "The point - here it's safe. You do you, and anyone who gives you trouble answers to Fredzilla. So moon away, small science friend!" He paused, hauling Hiro up as he accepted the offered hand. "Well maybe 'moon' is a poor choice of words. Don't do that. But you get me, right?"

"Yeah." Hiro laughed, nodding. "I get you."

"Good man! Now come on - Baymax's blinky-thingy is flashing, so wake him up and we'll go get pizza on me. Well not _on_ me, mostly, but on me."

"Right, okay." Hiro grinned, hands in pockets. "Nothing's better than free food."

"Almost nothing." Fred grinned back and bounced toward the door, and a moment later Hiro and Baymax followed him out into the fading fall sunlight.


	3. Fall

Gogo stepped into the Lucky Cat and paused, surveying the small early-evening crowd. Hiro had called her to come over - something about a slight wobble in her magnetic discs - and she'd expected him to be waiting in the dining room, but there was no trace of him or of Baymax; still, Cass claimed she'd seen Baymax moments ago and the two couldn't have gone far, so Gogo decided to make a quick sweep of the living areas before trying to actually call them.

They were in the garage, Hiro idly running a hand over a familiar red scooter while Baymax put away cleaning supplies. Gogo moved quietly up behind him to watch, glancing over at Baymax before clearing her throat.

"Hey."

"GYAH!" Hiro leaped straight up as he screamed, whirling to face Gogo with wide eyes; she blinked and stepped back, raising a brow.

"You have given him a heart attack," Baymax announced after a moment.

"Really." Gogo peered up at him, eyes hooded. "Probably should do something about that."

Baymax blinked, tilting his head.

"It is only an expression. What we mean by that is-"

"She knows, Baymax." Hiro gently elbowed the robot, breaking into a grin even as he rolled his eyes. "What's up, Gogo?"

Gogo shifted her weight back, studying him again.

"_You_ called _me_, genius."

"Oh." He rolled his shoulders lightly. "Right, right, I did." He cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, turning to head to his main work station; Baymax started to follow and then paused as he realized Gogo wasn't.

"Gogo?" Baymax gestured toward the workstation. "Hiro has placed his main files over here, as it is the most visible screen."

"Yeah, I know. Hold on."

She frowned slightly, approaching the scooter; she almost reached out to brush Hiro's fingerprints from the surface (awfully shiny and dust-free for the bike having been stored in the garage for several weeks) before drawing back and turning to the other two.

"All right. Get on."

Baymax blinked in surprise, posture straightening as Hiro turned in his chair. Gogo smiled a bit, shaking her head as the robot hesitantly stepped forward.

"No, not you. Come on, Hiro."

He slid from his chair and came back to the bike, looking at it and then Gogo; she stepped back slightly and gestured to the bike as he hesitated.

"Get on - I'll teach you."

"Whoa, what?" He brightened, bouncing closer to the bike before turning back to her. "Really? Can you do that?"

She rolled her eyes and cracked her gum, folding her arms.

"Just who do you think taught Tadashi?"

"Well yeah but - wait, you did?" He grinned at her nod. "That must've... that must've been interesting huh." He laughed as she nodded again. "But I mean..."

"It is unlawful for persons under the age of sixteen to operate a motorized scooter," Baymax supplied. Hiro nodded, and Gogo rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously? I think motorized scooter operation is kind of the least of our legally questionable activities."

"Oh. Right." Hiro laughed nervously, nodding.

"Besides. We'll just go a few times around the alley." She blew another bubble, turning it into a long pause. "If you want, anyway."

He was bouncing in place now, exchanging a quick glance with Baymax before grinning broadly up at Gogo.

"Yeah! Yeah, I want!"

He hopped onto the scooter without another word, landing first on the rear seat and then wriggling awkwardly to the front; after a pause for Baymax to retrieve Hiro's helmet and settle it on his head Gogo helped them wheel the vehicle out into the alley running alongside the cafe.

* * *

><p>With Hiro perched on the idling scooter and Baymax keeping a firm grip on the back, Gogo circled around them to look both boy and vehicle over.<p>

"Okay - relax. This isn't exactly flying several hundred feet over the bay."

"No," Hiro said, peering past her to the alley, "that's safer."

She looked up at Baymax, who blinked mildly back.

"Yeah. Okay. Point to you, genius - now relax anyway. You know how to ride a bike, right?"

"Um." He fidgeted. "I uh, might have done so once or twice." He glanced over at Gogo and grinned apologetically. "Or just once. Briefly."

Gogo suppressed a groan, shaking her head slightly.

"Do I even want to know how that ended?"

"Probably not."

"Rhetorical," she grunted. "All right. Feel yourself falling, lean the other way. Just a little. Twist that handle toward yourself to give it gas. _Just a little_."

"Just a little. Got it."

Gogo nodded once, listening to the sounds of the scooter's engine before tapping Baymax lightly.

"All right, let him go."

Baymax hesitated and then released the scooter. Despite the warning Hiro let out a small, startled sound as the vehicle lurched forward, wobbling awkwardly, and Baymax started to follow.

"No." Gogo stepped forward to block the robot's path. Baymax sidestepped, trying to get around her; she followed his movements, scowling at his quicker, almost frustrated motion. "Hey. Quit it."

"Gogo. He will fall."

"So let him fall." She moved to block Baymax again. "Trust me. It'll-"

They both winced at a crash and a yelp from Hiro. Baymax stared down at Gogo a moment; she could almost feel the reproach in his posture and slightly hooded eyes before he started toward Hiro.

"_Wait_," she hissed, seizing his arm and hauling back. Hiro was already getting to his feet, and Gogo released Baymax as she called to him. "You okay?"

"Fine, fine." Hiro waved them off, sparing a glance for skinned palms before pulling the scooter up to examine it.

"Hiro, you have sustained minor..." Baymax trailed off, tone dropping uncertainly, and Gogo turned to watch the robot as he struggled. Finally Baymax blinked twice, straightening. "Will you try again?"

"Yup." Hiro was already getting back on, either unaware of Baymax's struggle or setting it aside for later; Gogo watched as Baymax held the scooter steady for him, then released again.

He was steadier this time, and Baymax was fidgeting but not attempting to chase him again. Gogo divided contemplative attention between the two, speaking quietly to Baymax as Hiro stopped to consider the u-turn at the end of the alley.

"You get it?"

Baymax was silent a moment.

"He will have to fall to learn to balance. Is that what you mean to say?"

"Yeah. And what's more, learn to take a fall if he has to. Can't do that if we catch him all the time - so add that to your caregiver matrix, huh?"

"I have noticed before that things that do not necessarily make me a better healthcare companion may occasionally make me a better Hiro companion. I have noticed that the reverse is also true."

He was no longer looking at her as he spoke, instead focused on Hiro. For a moment Gogo wished for Tadashi's expertise, wondering what he would make of his robot now and just what he had put into Baymax's programming; for a moment, she wondered if it had anything to do with Tadashi's programming at all.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "That's a pretty big thing to learn. Come on, I'd better help him figure out turning."

* * *

><p>An hour later the sun was setting and they retreated to the garage, Hiro perching on one of his sturdier worktables and Baymax hunkered to apply antiseptic to his scraped arms and legs.<p>

"Should've made you put on real pants," Gogo mused. "Next time, I guess."

"Maybe I'll bomb less next time," Hiro said. "Guess I'm not as good as Tadashi..."

Gogo cracked her gum, arms crossing as she leaned against the table.

"Nope." She paused, taking in Hiro's dejected look, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did a lot better."

"I... really?" He blinked at her, eyes wide, and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah. When Tadashi started? _Total_ weenie. Took a week before I could get him to do more than putter in a circle."

"You're _kidding_." He searched her face for signs of teasing, absently raising his arm so Baymax could more easily bandage a particularly nasty scrape. "Wow. But he was... he was really good. I mean, when he came to get me from botfights and stuff..."

"He refused to take the thing home until he passed for competent." Gogo shrugged. "He was worried about Cass freaking over wipeouts. And looking like a loser in front of you."

"In front of _me_?" Hiro laughed. "He couldn't have... I mean, I made fun of him sometimes, but... he... really couldn't have... he really worried about that?"

Gogo snorted.

"Of _course_ he did, bonehead. You don't think he ever... what?"

Hiro was looking away, biting his lip.

"That, um. Look. I'm all for friendly insults and stuff but... you know Tadashi used that one a lot?" He looked back at her as she shook her head and offered her a small, crooked grin. "You can call me 'knucklehead' though, I mean he used that but Aunt Cass uses it all the time too so it's a little more... universal."

"Hm." Gogo crossed her arms again. "Wouldn't wanna horn in on another family insult. How's 'numbskull'?"

He laughed at that, nodding.

"Don't worry, Gogo - you _are_ family." He slid from the table, looking his bandaged wounds over with an air of satisfaction. "Thanks Baymax."

"You are welcome. I have also downloaded methods of repairing the scuffs to your vehicle."

"_My _vehicle." He ran a hand over the scooter again. "Right. Thanks. And uh... thanks Gogo. We'll try again tomorrow?"

"Sure." She nodded once. "Now let's deal with what I came here for."

"Right."

They headed back to the main workstation so Hiro could open his files and the two of them could trade ideas, and before long Gogo was too engrossed in both improving her suit and planning future lessons for Hiro to give much thought to anything else.


	4. Pool Noodles

"Pool noodles, Wasabi?"

Honey Lemon grinned as she caught sight of her friend, hazel eyes crinkling and teeth catching her lower lip in a half-hearted attempt to hold in her amusement. Wasabi was waiting for her in the dojo he frequented, standing alone on the mats with a brightly-colored foam noodle in each hand; he blinked at the question and her expression, glancing at the pool noodles before looking back at her.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Pool noodles. They'll make a good weapon analog until I figure out where you stand self defense-wise."

"Oh." She giggled at his nervous, earnest tone and nodded, kicking off vibrant yellow platform heels and stepping onto the mat. "Well, I can live with that! So, are we starting now?"

He frowned, looking her over.

"Do you want protective gear?"

"To protect me from the pool noodles?"

Wasabi made a low sound - half-whine, half-sigh - and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"What am I _supposed_ to be using? I can't use my laser hands. Plasma is not for people, Honey. Not unless it's blood plasma. And I don't use blood plasma. It's unsanitary and probably not really effective for the intended purpose."

"Hm." Honey clenched her jaw to stifle another giggle, nodding. "Well I can't say I'm really willing to argue with that! But what about those?"

She pointed to a rack of neatly ordered practice weapons. Wasabi followed her gaze a moment and then shook his head.

"Those are harder than they look. I could hurt you."

"During self-defense instruction, where I learn to not get hurt?"

Wasabi gave her a tired, almost pained look; Honey felt guilt bubble up under her amusement and stepped forward to pat his forearm with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. The pool noodles are fine."

"Well... good." He nodded once, mollified, and shifted his weight slightly. "All right, go back to where you were. I'm gonna come at you at half... no, _quarter_ speed and see how well you dodge."

"Should you be telling me what you're going to be doing? I mean in the field-"

"Yes."

His tone left no space for argument; Honey blinked but moved back to her starting position, sudden nervousness coiling in her chest as Wasabi took stance opposite her.

"Um, well, okay then. I mean you're the, uh, expert, and I'm the novice, haha, and since I've never done this before you're probably-"

"Incoming."

She froze at his unusually brusque tone, then squeaked in alarm and reflexively reached for her chem-purse as he rushed her. By the time she registered that it wasn't there and started to move, he'd already bowled her over.

"Honey?" He leaned over her, the briskness melting from his voice and his face soft and worried. "Oh damn, I'm sorry, are you okay? I..."

"Wow." She blinked up at him. "I really suck."

Wasabi's shoulders slumped slightly in relief, and he smiled at her giggle.

"No no, I mean - it's your first try, and I've been doing this for years..." He paused as she raised a brow, then offered her a hand up with a small grin. "Okay, yeah, that was pretty terrible. I don't remember you moving that slow when we were working."

Honey seized the offered hand and stood, shrugging.

"Well, you know - I can be reasonably sure you're not actually trying to kill me, hehe! Plus I guess I'm already used to my super-heroing gear - I was going to be a turtle." Wasabi's smile widened - she suspected he was imagining it more literally than she meant - and she bounced a bit on her toes. "So that's quarter-speed, huh."

"Mm. Glad I'm taking it easy now, aren't you?"

"Sure, if that's what you're calling it." She giggled again, stepping back. "Okay, let me try that again."

"All right. Just this time? Pretend you don't have your chemicals to shield with. Because you don't. And anyway that's not always going to be an option."

"Not always the space or time even if I've got 'em," she agreed. She shifted her weight back a little. "Premade mini-bombs just for the sake of deflection though... I mean still a good idea to learn regular defense and avoidance but-"

"Incoming."

She squeaked again, still less-than-prepared for the sight of Wasabi barreling toward her even at quarter-speed. This time she at least had the presence of mind to dive out of his way, tucking and rolling on landing and regaining her feet just in time to scramble away as he changed direction to chase her. A bit too slow - he caught her and thumped a pool noodle across her back, and she obligingly flopped to the mat.

"Ah, no! Slain again!"

"Yep - not underestimating the noodle _now_, are you?"

She rolled onto her back, reaching up to clasp his hand to rise.

"I admit it! The quarter-speed pool noodle is formidable!"

He almost dropped her as he laughed, but regained enough composure to successfully help her up.

"Good, let that be a lesson!" He stepped back slightly, head tilting. "So are you ready to face the Mighty Pool Noodle again?"

"Oooh, I'll beat that pool noodle yet!" She imitated Wasabi's stance this time, earning a quick grin before he moved forward.

"Incoming."

She fared a bit better this time; after an hour of practice she was avoiding Wasabi for several minutes at a time - more than long enough to construct a chemical shield when on-duty - and he called a break, the two of them sitting side-by-side against the wall.

"So," she said as she caught her breath. "Am I ready for half-speed pool noodle?"

"Hm." He glanced at her consideringly. "I don't know. The noodle's proven pretty dastardly today. But hey, couple more sessions and you should be." He turned his gaze to her discarded shoes and smiled. "Maybe we'll blame today on you not being used to running out of heels."

"Yeah. Not often I run out of heels in either sense!"

Wasabi laughed at that, nodding; Honey grinned and reached to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"And hey... thanks for agreeing to help me out."

"Not a problem." He got to his feet, offering her a hand up again. "We're doing this super hero thing, we might as well do it right."

She took the offered hand and bounced up, grinning at him as she retrieved her shoes.

"You bet! We'll be a solid science-ninja team in no time! Now come on - dinner on me."

He chuckled as he followed her, shaking his head.

"Science-ninja team... sounds like a Fred thing."

"Oooh, we should ask him. I mean, not everything in his comics is going to be a good idea - remember the rocket launcher purse? - but it'd be fun to hear anyway..."

"Fun, she says..."

They were both laughing as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, each carrying a pool noodle as they headed off down the street.


	5. Naptime

_(A/N: The 'tree photos' brought up are from a tumblr conversation about Hiro being a tree in a school play and Tadashi giving photos to the rest of the group once Hiro's part of the gang.)_

* * *

><p>Hiro woke in time to see the flash of Honey's camera and groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of one hand.<p>

"Again? Really?"

"Yup!" Honey grinned at him, turning the phone so he could see the photo. "This one's _really_ cute too!"

"I bet it is," he grumbled. "How many's that make?"

"Counting the one Abigail got Tuesday... seven." She giggled as she put her phone away. "Three away from a set for Cass."

"Oh good. A system." Hiro yawned and slid off of Baymax, stretching. "Wasabi taught you that, huh."

"Nah - I just like five. It's a good number, isn't it? Five."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"If you say so. Look, is this... are lab nap photos gonna be like the new tree pictures?"

"Hey - I _love_ those tree pictures," Fred called from his spot near Gogo's workstation. "But the tree pictures are more 'cute', these are more 'funny'. You sleep like dirty laundry, dude."

"Like _what_?" Wasabi peeked over his safety goggles, brows raising.

"He's right," Gogo said. "You know - when you toss your clothes on the floor and they just kind of flump there? It's exactly like that."

"I have _never in my life_ just... 'tossed my clothes on the floor'," Wasabi said as he replaced his goggles. He was silent a moment, looking over his equipment, and then peeked up again. "But if I did, it probably _would_ look like Hiro out for a nap."

"Ha ha, you're all _hilarious_." Hiro harrumphed as he started gathering tools. "Fine, for all I care pin 'em up with your tree pictures. Baymax, can you get me those valves up there?"

"Of course, Hiro." Baymax reached up to retrieve the the requested parts, turning his head slightly as the lab door opened. "Hello, Abigail."

"Hey guys!" Abigail stolled in with a grin, tucking her phone in her pocket as she walked. "Saw the new photo."

"Hey Abby." Hiro waved slightly. "This is all your fault."

"_All_ of it?" Abigail paused, leaning on her cane as she swept her gaze over the lab. "Wow. I'm even more impressive than I thought."

"No, it's - well the new internal wing structure for Baymax is your fault. It was a good idea." Hiro grinned briefly and then made his face as stern as possible before turning his chair to face her. "You took the first lab nap picture. You're responsible for all this."

"Hey I'm always happy to help." She laughed, settling into a chair. "Besides - we're documenting your school life for the ages."

"Ohhh, Abigail!" Honey scurried over. "You don't have a tree photo, do you! Everyone in the group should have one - we'll see if Cass has any!"

"_What_?!" Hiro groaned as the others chorused agreement. "Come on, isn't that... you guys are..."

He trailed off with a sigh as Abigail leaned up to question Honey about the tree photos, then smiled a little as Baymax leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"There, there."

* * *

><p>A few days later Abigail returned to the lab to find it empty save for Hiro and Baymax, the robot leaning in to peer at Hiro's screen as he worked.<p>

"Hey you two! How are the wing upgrades coming alo-are you dipping _gummy bears_ in _wing sauce_?"

"Yup." He popped another in his mouth, reaching to type one-handed as he ate. "Fred dared me one time and now I can't stop."

She wrinkled her nose as he dunked another bear in the sauce cup.

"Hiro, that's disgusting. Gimme one."

He laughed at that, selecting a bear to dip and then passing it to her; Abigail studied it a moment, then glanced at Hiro's wide grin and bright, expectant eyes before tossing the gummy bear and catching it easily in her mouth as Hiro laughed again.

"Ha! Nice catch."

"M'a pr'fessional," she said around the gummy bear. "Huh. S'interesting." She swallowed and then coughed as the bite of the hot sauce kicked in, shaking her head. "Gah! And wherever you got that from does _not_ kid around!"

"Aunt Cass." Hiro smiled fondly as he dipped another bear. "She prides herself on melting faces."

"Well she _should_." Abigail stole a sauce-free gummy bear to take some of the burn off, leaning back in her chair and glancing briefly over Hiro's screen as she did. "So - wide awake for Baymax work?"

"Yup." He gave her a half-smile, one brow raised. "No eighth photo today - sorry to disappoint."

"Eh - I'll get you sooner or later."

"Hiro only sleeps in the lab when other members of the group are here with us," Baymax offered. Abigail glanced up at the robot, head tilted.

"Yeah?" She looked back at Hiro. "How come?"

Hiro shrugged, expression shifting to something a bit more distant.

"I guess it's... easier... with a lot of people around. It's hard to sleep when it's quiet. You know I..."

He took a deep breath, absently leaning his head against Baymax; Abigail fidgeted but held her silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Ever since I can remember I never had a room to myself," he murmured after a moment. "And I still don't, I mean Baymax is always there and it helps, it really does, but a lot of times it's just... so... it's so _quiet_, at night I mean, and sometimes I can't... I mean I kind of like waking up and knowing where you guys are right away." He gave her a weak smile, and she reached to lay a hand over his. "Including you, Abby."

"Well I... I do like being included," she said slowly. "Hiro, I... if you want us to stop with the pictures..."

"Nah." He shook his head. "I would've said so... I mean, it's embarrassing, sure, but it's..." He paused, offering that same thin smile. "It's like... it's a _Tadashi_embarrassment, not a jerk-in-fourth-period embarrassment. You know?"

Abigail gave his hand a brief squeeze.

"Yeah," she said, then swallowed to banish some of the sudden roughness in her voice. "I guess I do."

"Besides. Aunt Cass loves it." Hiro grinned, rubbing briefly at his eyes. "She saves 'em all, everything you guys send... she takes a lot more pictures herself, lately."

"Oh." Abigail cleared her throat. "That... makes sense. Anyway, uh... if you want... we could probably do overnights at the lab sometimes... or keep a group call open at night..."

"Yeah. That'd be kinda nice." He leaned more fully against Baymax and smiled. "But I'm probably still gonna sleep in the lab. It's nice here, and Baymax - you're comfortable."

"It is an integral part of my design."

"Well... good. And we'll talk about the calls and stuff with the others." Abigail grinned, absently licking a stray drop of hot sauce from her fingers and then jerking back with a gasp. "Phwah! Geez, it's hotter the second time!"

Hiro chuckled, some of the brightness creeping back into his voice.

"Lightweight."

"Oh I'll give _you_ lightweight, little boy." She glared at him, nose wrinkled slightly as she plucked up the cup and downed the remaining sauce like a shot. Hiro leaned forward, an impish glint in his eyes, and then he was shrieking with laughter as Abigail squealed and dropped the cup.

"Augh!" She fanned at her face with both hands as Baymax shuffled closer to hover uncertainly over her. "_Why_?! Why did I - why did you _let_ me?! That's the _worst_ idea I've ever had!"

"The _very_ worst?" Hiro asked through his laughter, eyes still on her as he fished up a water bottle to offer; she snatched it readily, fumbling with the lid.

"_Yes_!"

He only laughed harder, retrieving his phone to snap a picture of her reaction for Cass and announcing it was only fair when Abigail howled in mock protest. Between that and explaining her melodramatic distress to Baymax and offering the robot documents on human sense of taste Hiro's mood seemed more or less recovered, and Abigail settled in to keep him company while he worked.

And when he dozed off toward evening and she snapped a picture, she tapped out a quick message and texted it to him first.

_number eight - and don't forget you owe me a tree! ^.^_


End file.
